fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwolf vs. True Tom
Nightwolf vs. True Tom is the third game in the original Nightwolf series. It stars Nightwolf (character) and Tom (Nightwolf). It has several new characters, like Orly, Argus and Vince. It is for the Wii. Story Prologue Nightwolf was eager, anxious, and scared. Eager, because he wanted to fight more villains, Anxious, because he didn't know when Tom would come back, and Scared, because he had no idea how powerful Tom would be. He walked outside, and everything was alright, (if you don't count the eternal rain) when the voice from the end of the last game came back. "In precisely 10 days, Tom will be back. He is much stronger than you think. Gather an army, Nightwolf, gather an army. For you-" the voice was cut off as Nightwolf's new friend Argus walked in the room. "Hey nightwolf whats going on? can i help?" he said. "Nothing, Argus." Nightwolf was not supposed to talk about the voice to anyone except Nightshadow, Justice Racer, Future Warrior and (shudders) Tom, if Tom ever came up. Nightwolf wished desperately that he could tell Argus, but the voice said no. "nightwolf are you okay is something on mind?" asked Argus. "I just wish I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders." Argus looked confused at what Nightwolf said. "does nightwolf have weight of world? argus not see world on top of nightwolf." said Argus. Nightwolf decided he'd better go look for an army. Nightwolf Springs "Look, Argus, it's a figure of speech." "speech turn into figure?" "Nevermind. Anyway, I heard of a place called the Village of the Eternal Sun. If we get there, then we could see if they have a cure for the Eternal Rain. You know, Eternal Sun, Eternal Rain, it all makes sense. The word eternal seems to be connected to all of this." "really eternal what does eternal mean" "It means that it happens forever. But it most stories, it usually ends. Plot device, you know." "device of plot" "Oh nevermind. C'mon, we'll train ourselves here." Then Nightwolf and Argus trained in Nightwolf Springs. Village of the Eternal Sun Nightwolf and Argus stepped into the village. "It's raining here too." muttered Nightwolf. A small man with elven ears and shifty eyes popped out of nowhere. "HELLO" he said, a little robotically. "Uh....." said Nightwolf, stepping back. "he weird" said Argus. "I (NAME) =ORLY YOU=NIGHTWOLF. IF YOU=NIGHTWOLF, THEN ME (I_MYSELF)=FRIEND. right40. forward20. PROTOCALL INGAGED." Nightwolf knew that the man who called himself "Orly", what ever that means, was obviously alive, not a robot, but.... he talked like one. Suddenly, a man with blue hair, a small brown vest and an evil smile appeared on the roof of one of the old-fashioned buildings. "Hah. Found you." he said, very pleased with himself. "Oh, really." said Orly. "Yeah, REALLY!" yelled Vince, a little annoyed. "I'll be waiting for you, if you live, in Chaos Cave. That is, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again." Vince held up Future Warrior. Nightwolf did what would have been an Anime' Fall, or a Facepalm, if this was some sort of sprite comic or manga. Vince looked at Nightwolf and Future Warrior again. "Oh, wait.... WELL WHATEVER! You won't make it out of this." Vince pointed in the air, and 20 ninjas leaped down from the roof. "not good" said Argus, quietly. Nightwolf and Argus ran away as fast as possible, as Orly followed behind them, gasping for breath. Chaos Caves Nightwolf and Argus ran into a small temple. Nightwolf hit his chin on the floor. "OW!" Argus also hit his chin, but on a spiky metal statue of a Tanooki, looking upward. The Tanooki Statue had bits of green on it, as if it was once painted green. Another Tanooki, older and smarter, with a lightning bolt on his pants, was also on the statue. Finally, a pinkish tanooki statue was looking at the sky, for hope. Orly ran in. "PLACE=TEMPLE. IF PLACE=TEMPLE OBJECT:TANOOKI. THEN NW (Nightwolf) =THE ONE. ERROR. NW NOT NAMELESS WONDER." "what strange man talking?" asked Argus. Three ninjas ran in. They pushed Orly, Argus, and Nightwolf into the statue. The roof cracked, and it started to rain. The statue suddenly faded away, revealing that the green tanooki was alive. YoshiEgg looked around, and fell off the pillar on which the statue was located. YoshiEgg looked dazed. Then he saw the ninjas. He pulled out an item- a thunder gem. It zapped the ninjas and they vaporized. YoshiEgg looked dazed again. "Hey, who are you?" asked Nightwolf. "NAME=YOSHIEGG. SPECIES=TANOOKI." said Orly. "Bah. Stupid name." said Nightwolf, who walked away into a small chamber past the temple. "buddy not like this normally buddy just not trust you. buddy not trust anyone." said Argus. YoshiEgg looked sad. YoshiEgg joined they're team. They followed Nightwolf into the cave. They fought past many ninjas, until they found Nightwolf. He was frozen. YoshiEgg pulled out another item, a Flame Burst, and the ice around Nightwolf melted. Nightwolf jumped down to his friends. "Heh. Maybe your not so bad." muttered Nightwolf. "Hello, IDIOTS!" a voice called out. Vince walked from around a corner. He had frozen Future Warrior. BOSS BATTLE WITH VINCE!!! After the boss fight, YoshiEgg pulled out another Flame Burst and freed Future Warrior. Future Warrior joined his team. Suddenly, a giant explosion was heard. Nightwolf, YoshiEgg, Future Warrior, and Argus looked outside. True Tom was attacking. "Uh..... I'll get everyone in the village to join! You guys hide!" shouted Nightwolf. The war had begun. Warfield The warfield level does not have that much storyline, just fights. During The Warfield, playing as Nightwolf, you can talk to troops and tell them what to do, where as playing with the other characters means going out into the fight. Nightwolf is extremely weak to True Tom's army, but the soldiers and other playable characters have armor that makes the attacks do normal damage. The outline of each level is here. Part 1: The war starts. Nightwolf learns how to command things and you learn how the levels in Warfield work. True Tom brings a message to Nightwolf after you clear the first wave saying the war has just begun. Part 2: At the end, True Tom summons his Granny, who he brainwashed into working for him. You don't fight her yet. Part 3: The main member of Tom's army is Commander Granny. Defeating Commander Granny makes the rest of the troops surrender. After you beat her, True Tom's base loses 1/3 of the building. Part 4: At the end, True Tom summons his Parents, who he turned into mysterious dark entities. You don't fight them yet. Part 5: The main member of Tom's army is the Dreadful Parents. They are very hard to defeat because they team up. At the end of this part, True Tom's base loses the second third of the building. Part 6: At the end, True Tom summons Vince. "Vince, where is your friend Tanner?" asked Tom. "Uh, l'il bro, uh, you can't possibly-" "Take over his mind too? Of course I can, brother." "Ummmmm......" Part 7: This is a normal Nightwolf battle with D Tanner, who is Vinces best friend. Tom turned him into a ravenous destruction machine. At the end, Tom's base explodes, leaving a small army left. Part 8: The battle with the "small army" commences. At the end, a giant castle rises out of the ground, with Tom at the top. "See if you can beat me, Punk!" Tom called, maniacally. Nightwolf, Future Warrior, Argus, and YoshiEgg would have to work very very hard....... if they wanted to win. Tom's Castle Nightwolf entered Tom's castle. His friends followed shortly behind. The angered wolf suddenly tripped over a wire, and two of Vince's ninjas leapt from the ceiling and carried off YoshiEgg into a room. "Oh no!" shouted Future Warrior. "it not good friend got taken by black-suited men" said Argus. "Look, does he really matter?" scowled Nightwolf. Future Warrior and Argus were shocked. "But he's our friend! He helped in the war!" "So? We don't know him that much. I just want to get to True Tom." In this level, you switch between playing as Nightwolf going up the castle, and his friends, trying to save YoshiEgg. At the end, Nightwolf is at the top and his friends are there too. "Hmph..... you saved him anyway." said Nightwolf. "No matter. It's time to fight Tom, once and for all." Nightwolf opened Tom's door, and Tom popped out of nowhere. BOSS BATTLE WITH TOM HERE! After the battle, Tom said, "Hah hah..... horf... cough..... hack...." Then Tom fell onto a big red button. "Eh heh heh.. if I'm going down, your going down with me....." Tom said, revealing that he was not really sick or hurt at all. When suddenly, the eternal rain started falling heavier. KRAKOOM! Thunder and lightning started falling. Nightwolf looked at Tom again, and he had transformed into his true form. A flying black heart with horns, a tail, and a face. This was True Tom. The Eternal Thunderstorm BATTLE WITH TRUE TOM HERE. ITS A HARD ONE. After the battle, True Tom said, "I still have some power." YoshiEgg suddenly glided toward True Tom, against his own will. YoshiEgg had a very worried look on his face. True Tom grabbed YoshiEgg, putting his wings around his throat. Nightwolf hesitated, but knew what to do. He kicked True Tom in the back, and YoshiEgg was free. When True Tom got up again, he said, "Fine, I'll take over the stronger one!" and he grabbed Argus. But Argus had a trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a ninja costume from his pocket. True Tom laughed. "HAH! I already have Ninja Minions. What are you going to do to m-" but he was interupted when Argus punched him. Nightwolf stood over True Tom. "Goodbye, Demon." and he stabbed True Tom in the eye with his claws. Ending Nightwolf, Future Warrior, Argus, and YoshiEgg went home. YoshiEgg, however, decided to go back to the temple to figure out how to get home. Nightwolf wished him farewell. Argus continued to train to be the strongest ninja ever, and Future Warrior took a nap. As soon as they got home, Nightwolf heard that voice again. "Good job, Nightwolf. You are-" but the voice was drowned out, as a bird flew onto a tree. The rain clouds drifted away. The Eternal Rain of Evil, was gone. (Credits roll while "I can see clearly now, the rain is gone" plays) Levels and Bosses *Nightwolf Springs *Village of the Eternal Sun *Chaos Caves~Vince *Warfield Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3~Commander Granny *Part 4 *Part 5~Dreadful Parents *Part 6 *Part 7~Tanner *Part 8 *Tom's Castle~Tom *The Eternal Thunderstorm~True Tom Player Characters *Nightwolf *Argus *YoshiEgg Nook *Future Warrior Online Mode Nightwolf vs. True Tom has a few different online modes to play. Coin Catchers Play through a stage (no cutscenes or bosses) and collet Nightwolf Coins. (Coins with Nightwolfs head on the front and a dragon tail on the back). The player with the most at the end wins. Boss Battles Battle Vince, Commander Granny, Dreadful Parents, Tanner, Tom, and True Tom with your friends online. You can only do this after you've unlocked the boss you wanna fight by beating it single-player in story mode. Brawl Play as Nightwolf, Argus, YoshiEgg, and Future Warrior as they struggle to destroy eachother in a Smash Bros-style mode. Bonus playable characters included are: *Vince *D Tanner *Orly *Nightshadow *Justice Racer Character Bios Trivia *Originally, this game would be the end of the original Nightwolf series, and there would be more in different timelines and sub-series, not unlike 3.14 (series) and YoshiEgg (series). But then, Omegaverse Corp. decided to keep on making more Nightwolf games in the original series. WiiAchieve Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games with WiiAchieve Category:Sequels